Along Came Polly
= 1 of Justin's Favorite Creatures,Jlos/Kardashians aka Curvy Meaty Cutie Pies Anny Herself = Photo Credit: Universal PicturesTags: Along Came Polly, Jennifer AnistonJennifer Aniston & Ben Stiller star in the romantic comedy Along Came Polly (2004) Came Polly is a 2004 American romantic comedy film written and directed by John Hamburg, starring Ben Stiller and Jennifer Aniston in the lead roles. Contents https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Along_Came_Polly# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Reception **3.1 Box office **3.2 Critical response **3.3 Accolades *4 References *5 External links Plothttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Along_Came_Polly&action=edit&section=1 edit Reuben Feffer (Ben Stiller), a life insurance underwriter, is celebrating his honeymoon with newlywed wife, Lisa Kramer (Debra Messing), on the island of St. Barts, but catches her having sex with Claude (Hank Azaria), a French scuba instructor. Returning home to New York alone, he attempts to piece his life back together. Reuben goes to an art gallery with his friend, Sandy Lyle (Philip Seymour Hoffman), where he runs into former junior high school classmate Polly Prince (Jennifer Aniston). Reuben and Polly begin dating, with her introducing him to activities he once wrote off as "too risky", such as eating at a Moroccan restaurant and salsa dancing, which culminates with the pair enthusiastically sleeping together, with Reuben shouting "50" as he orgasms. The contrast between their two personalities is a source of comedy throughout the film until Lisa returns and tells him she wants to reconcile their relationship. Meanwhile, Sandy, a self-centered, former teen idol, is trying to make a comeback by having a documentary filmed about his starring role as Judas in an amateur production of Jesus Christ Superstar. Reuben is torn between the free-spirited Polly and the safe and familiar Lisa. To solve this issue, he enters information about Polly and Lisa into a computer insurance program which measures risk. The computer tells him that, despite his numerous blunders with her, Polly is the best choice for him. Polly joins Reuben on a sailing trip he is going on, to inspect Leland Van Lew (Bryan Brown), a high-risk client, but gets offended when she sees his risk analysis of herself and rejects his proposal to move in together, telling him that he would be better off going back to Lisa. Back home, Reuben tries talking to Polly, but to no avail. He eventually invites Lisa to Sandy's opening show, where he learns that Polly is leaving New York for Cincinnati in a few hours. After a speech given by his father, Irving (Bob Dishy), to Sandy about not living in the past, Reuben realizes he wants to be with Polly and not Lisa, and he rushes to her apartment to stop her from leaving. Polly is not convinced she should stay with him, so Reuben eats food off the ground to prove he is capable of taking risks. Reuben and Polly go on holiday to the same beach where Lisa and he had their honeymoon. Reuben again encounters Claude, but instead of being angry, he thanks Claude, and then heads into the water with Polly to join Van Lew on his new boat. Casthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Along_Came_Polly&action=edit&section=2 edit *Ben Stiller as Reuben Feffer *Jennifer Aniston as Polly Prince *Debra Messing as Lisa Kramer *Philip Seymour Hoffman as Sandy Lyle *Alec Baldwin as Stan Indursky *Hank Azaria as Claude *Missi Pyle as Roxanne *Bryan Brown as Leland Van Lew *Jsu Garcia as Javier *Michele Lee as Vivian Feffer *Bob Dishy as Irving Feffer *Masi Oka as Wonsuk *Judah Friedlander as Dustin *Kym Whitley as Gladys *Kevin Hart as Vic *Bruce Nozick as Executive Chef Receptionhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Along_Came_Polly&action=edit&section=3 edit Box officehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Along_Came_Polly&action=edit&section=4 edit The film opened at #1 at the U.S. Box office, earning $27,721,185 USD in its opening weekend, ending the month-long reign of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King.[1] Critical responsehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Along_Came_Polly&action=edit&section=5 edit Along Came Polly received negative reviews; critics commented that Aniston and Stiller did not make a convincing couple. The film holds an approval rating of 26% at Rotten Tomatoes based on 156 reviews (40 positive, 116 negative).[2] Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score from 1 to 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, gave the film a 44 based on 35 critics.[3] The film was a financial success, making $172 million at the box office worldwide off a $42 million budget.[4] Accoladeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Along_Came_Polly&action=edit&section=6 edit Ben Stiller earned a Golden Raspberry Award nomination for Worst Actor for his performance in the film (as well as for Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy, Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story, Envy and Starsky and Hutch). Referenceshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Along_Came_Polly&action=edit&section=7 edit #'Jump up ^' Kaufman, Gil (January 20, 2004). "'Along Came Polly' ... And Down Went The 'King'". MTV Movie News. Retrieved 2011-05-25. #'Jump up ^' "Along Came Polly (2004)". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved June 12, 2010. #'Jump up ^' http://www.metacritic.com/movie/along-came-polly #'Jump up ^' "Along Came Polly". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved June 12, 2010. External linkshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Along_Came_Polly&action=edit&section=8 edit *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0343135/ Along Came Polly] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/v290410 Along Came Polly] at AllMovie *[http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=alongcamepolly.htm Along Came Polly] at Box Office Mojo |} Retrieved from "https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Along_Came_Polly&oldid=711996150"Categories: *2004 films *English-language films *2000s romantic comedy films *American romantic comedy films *American films *Films directed by John Hamburg *Films produced by Danny DeVito *Universal Pictures films *Screenplays by John Hamburg Category:Along Came Polly Category:Legendary Movies Category:Justin's Favorite Movies Category:Jennifer Aniston Category:Jennifer Aniston/Images Category:Baby Got Back Category:Justin's Favorite Jennifer Aniston Movie Category:Ben Stiller Category:MediaMass Category:Debra Messing Category:Michele Lee Category:Kim kardashian Category:Mediamass Category:Legendar5y for Category:Batman Category:Mako: Island of Secrets - Wikipedia